Secret Weapons
by candymandyzhao
Summary: The Morgensterns was just another average shadowhunter family, with a son named Jonathan and a daughter named Valentina. But everthing changes when the siblings loses their parents. With the clave using them as constantly on the move secret weapons, the siblings cope with many things, but settling down and falling in love is definately NOT one of them.


CHAPTER 1

My life has been going perfect until, well of course there are minor problems and scratches in life that is kinda unavoidable, woww, first sentence and I'm already getting distracted and going off topic. Never mind that, so my life was going fine until, well, as fine as a shadowhunter's life can be, until my parents got into an accident.

It's really not such a big surprise, I mean, we are shadowhunters, we are trained to endure pain and loss and move on. Even though its always been hard for me, I was never great shadowhunter material, unlike my brother Jonathan. But practice makes perfect, and with a brother like Jonathan and my examplary acting skills, it made life bearable and eventually I was able to fit in.

Her hands flashed out to reach into her gear and grab another seraph blade after the lizard looking demon knocked her last one onto the ground with a huff of annoyance. But when her hands came back empty, the demon gave short, sharp laugh and boomed "Not so confindent now, huh?". Her eyes widened but before she could do anything, the demon striked out and knocked her painfully to the ground. She gave a shrill scream as something evidentally snapped with a crack as her spine hit the stone pavement. "MOM!" I screamed.

"Val", Jonathan's soft voice brought me back to reality. "Huh?" I groaned as my head hit the glass of the car window with a thump. "Ouch", I complained as I groggily sat up. "We're here", Jonathan stated as I looked out the the window, we were in a alley in the dead of night, the setting brought back unpleasent memories but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I stepped out of the car as the hot, confident, badass Valentina mask grew back on. I obsereved the setting like a usually do, as I was trained to do and also as a side effect of that night. There was shimmering aqua portal before me, with the warlock that apparently activated it. "Magnus Bane", he extended his hands towards us, "It is a pleasure to meet you, the high warlock of brooklyn." Jonathan said, I always let Jon deal with this stuff, first of all because I can never remember names, second, I can never cope with the formal introducing and meeting crap and third, I just don't like interacting and people, period. "And this is?" the warlock asked, "My sister, Valentina." Jonathan answered politely. But before the warlock can reply in some formal bullshit, I flashed him my man-eater smile and said "sup". I didn't know what he said in return cause my heart wasn't into it, all I want is for him to portal me to whatever demon infested city that the clave need as in next.

It has been like this ever my parents died. Me and Jon are one of the best shadowhunters that they have and with our special case, instead of sending Jonathan, who is now 18 years old to whatever institute as an intern, me and Jon became a package deal of secret weapon that is used whenever there is a special case of demons that needed special attention to dispatch. And right now, we are heading to the New York institute because apparently there has been a problem with a greater demon there. "Asshats," I thought, "how hard can it be to kill a greater demon?" "Hurry up, will ya?" I shouted towards the warlock, who is now engrossed in a conversation with my brother. Startled, he looked towards me and answered "of course."

I guess he was kind of cute, with his jet black hair, maybe I'll mess with him after I get rid of the demon in New York, but almost immediately, I regret thinking that, he's too flashy and glittery for my taste. And after all, I've never gotten serious with guys after Simon, just messed around with cute, good looking shadow hunters or downworlders, then eventually broke it to them that I can't get serious with them and leave them with a broken heart whilst I leave for the next institute the clave needs me in. _Simon_, I thought, too painful so I pushed him to the back of my mind, _again_. I seemed to be doing that a lot these day. "Get a grip on yourself" I mentally scolded myself.

"You could've been a little nicer to him, you know." Jon told me after we arrived at the steps of the the New York institute. "Who?" genuinely surprised. "Magnus." "Oh, the warlock?" "Yes," he answered, "sometimes you need to be a liittle more patient with people." I was hurt that he had spoken of this warlock so causually like they known each other before and that they were already best buddies. But I instantly patched up my feelings like I've done so many times before and activated the bitchy Valentina mode. "Well, he gets on my nevers with his formal bullshit." I immediately retorted defensively. "You can at least try, you know." he said, getting worked up. "Just ring the doorbell already, will ya." I said, suddenly tired.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I wasn't tired anymore, instead, all the memories of my mom, that night and Simon suddenly all flooded back to me. I really didn't feel like reviewing them like I have done hundreads of times before, especially after my mini fight with Jonathan. I grumpily pulled myself out of bed and decided I needed a cup of coffee.

If I knew that the price of a cup of coffee would've meant meeting that dickhead, I would have stayed in bed. But since I decided that I needed that cup of coffee, I got out of bed in PJs and flip flops roaming the New York Institute at the dead of night. Just when I thought that the institute was too big and decided to go back to my room and try to sleepit off, I met _him_. Gorgeous blond hair, intriguing gold eyes, great figure, blahh blah blahh, I actually liked him until he started speaking. "You lost there, shortcake?", with that smirk which I've gotten a lot of in the days to come.


End file.
